


Through Wind and Ocean's Roar

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Master/Servant, XVIII Century-like AU, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: An Alternate Universe with a XVIII Century-like environment where Robb is King and Theon is his personal manservant and childhood friend. The Grand Duke Joffrey Baratheon is visiting the King with his family for two days.Inspired by this Tumblr post : https://hiddlestwinkle.tumblr.com/post/172588943500/king-robb-and-his-personal-servant-theon-aka-his





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obi1xtrashship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1xtrashship/gifts).



> Hello!   
> I really enjoyed myself writing this and I'm quite happy with the result so I hope you'll like it! It hasn't been proofread so I apologise for the mistakes and typos you'll find throughout the text...   
> Also I really hope some of the characters are not too much out of character and that I wrote them quite fine. Feel free to tell me in the comment! 
> 
> The title is from the poem "Faith and Despondency" by Emily Brontë.

Robb was looking dreamily outside his window. Almost a year has passed now since his father’s death. Almost a year since he has been King. However, it still did not feel real at times. Robb sighed, half-smiling, a bittersweet feeling growing inside him. The red and brown leaves on the trees outside were starting to fall. Winter was coming. Robb had always loved that time of the year, just like Ned. Soon enough, the first snow would come. Winterfell was beautiful under snow. Him and his father had always agreed on the majestic beauty of their castle in winter, an opinion his mother has never shared with them. She has grown under the sun of the south, south she has been compelled to leave to marry the Kind Eddard when she was still a young maiden, when she was still a child. She has come here as an outsider and somehow she still felt as such, Robb knew it, even though she built a loving home here, her family. 

Robb sighed again, absentmindedly watching a gust of wind blowing some leaves away. A knock at the door rose him from his reverie. 

« Come in. » 

The door opened and Robb turned to face the smiling face of the boy standing at the door. A face he was always happy to see. 

« Good morning, Sire. » the servant said merely.  
« Good morning, Theon. » 

The servant’s smile grew bigger and he came inside the door, closing it behind him. He was holdind a tray with the King’s breakfast. He put it on the table. 

« You are up early. » Theon commented while going to make the bed. 

Robb smiled, slightly laughing. He went away from the window and stretched himself. He said, yawning : 

« The Grand Duke is coming today. With the whole family. »  
« I know. » Theon answered.  
« What a bore. » Robb moaned. 

Theon laughed. Robb sat to eat his breakfast while Theon made the bed and tidied the room. 

« When are they coming exactly ? » Robb asked, chewing.  
« They should be arriving shortly. » 

Robb groaned, making Theon laugh again. Robb glanced at him. He could be offended by his manservant laughing that way, behaving quite familiarly with him when he was the King. But he wasn’t. On the contrary, he liked it. He liked Theon’s merry and cheeky nature. And after all, they have known each other for so long now, and they have been childhood friends long before being the King and his personal manservant. 

« It won’t be too much of an ordeal, » Theon said, « they will be leaving tomorrow. »  
« It’s already too long. » 

Robb has never gotten along with the Grand Duke, neither as a child or now. Yet the Stark family has always been close to the Baratheon family, and Ned has been a great friend of Robert’s. Robb vividly remembered his father’s grief when Robert Baratheon had died almost two years from now. A foolish hunt accident, quite a foolish death, Robb thought, for the big and strong Grand Duke Baratheon. The title has obviously passed to his eldest son, Joffrey. 

« The simple thought of being in the same room as this – this – despicable individual, is enough to make me feel sick. » Robb uttered with disgust. 

Theon burst out laughing. He knew how much Robb despised Joffrey Baratheon, and even though he wasn’t his place as a servant to think so, he agreed with his master on that. How much they would have laughed at him behind closed door as children. 

« I am afraid you’ll have to suffer his presence until tomorrow. » Theon said with the shadow of an amused smiled on his lips. « For the Kingdom’s sake. »  
« Do not mock your King. » Robb answered, pointing his fork at him accusingly. « I can see you smiling. »  
« My apologies, Sire. » 

The two young men looked at each other, and the second later they found themselves struggling with an uncontrollable fit of laughter. They laughed so much that Robb had to wipe some tears from his eyes. 

« Good lord, » Robb said, calming down, « I’m afraid you’re right. I’ll have to suffer his presence until tomorrow night. » 

Theon gave him a sorry smile, shrugging his shoulders. 

The Baratheon family was without any doubt the most important family of the kingdom after the royal family, and the two families had always worked closely in managing the kingdom’s businesses, an old habit that Robb had tried to change. But he had quickly learned that old habits can’t be changed that easily.

When Robb finished his breakfast, Theon helped him to get dressed. Then, Theon took the empty tray and went to leave the room. But when he got to the door, Robb called him. 

« Theon, let’s go hunting. » Robb said, smiling mischievously. 

Theon looked at him in silence for a while, trying to know if the King was serious or not. But at the way Robb was looking at him expectantly, the servant knew it was no joke. He said uncertainly :

« My lord, you should be meeting the Grand Duke. »  
« The Grand Duke can wait. » 

~ ~ ~

« Hunting ? » Catelyn said, confused.  
« Yes, you heard me well, Mother. » Robb answered.  
« Are you out of your mind ? » Catelyn exclaimed, furious. « The Baratheons will arrive any time now ! » 

Catelyn glanced at Theon angrily, as if blaming him for Robb’s unreasonable behaviour. Theon didn’t say anything and looked away, keeping himself busy with the hunt equipment. He knew better than talking in front an annoyed Catelyn Stark. She didn’t hold the servant close to her heart, and Theon had learned at his expense not to provoke her. 

« Well, you’ll be here to welcome them ! » Robb resumed. « What better honour than being welcomed by the Queen Mother ? » 

Catelyn casted him an angry look. But Robb didn’t noticed as he was petting one of the two dogs he was taking with him for the hunt. 

« Being welcomed by the King himself, » she answered sharply. « As it should be. » 

But Robb was only half listening. He mounted his horse and he said, unaware of his mother deep irritation :

« Tell them we left early this morning and that we would be back for lunch – or anything else you want actually, I know you’ll find something. Come on Theon, saddle up ! » he added before spurring his horse. 

The hounds barked happily and ran after the King while Theon hurried to mount his own horse and followed his master without daring look back to the furious Queen Mother.

When Robb finally slowed his horse they were so far in the forest that Winterfell couldn’t be seen anymore. When Theon arrived Robb was already down his horse and playing with the dogs. Theon wasn’t the best rider, but he would say that unlike His Majesty he has to carry more than himself on his horse since, as the good manservant he was, he would also carry all the equipment needed. 

« Let’s leave the horse here » Robb said while Theon was dismounting. « Give me my rifle. » 

Theon obeyed with a smile and after the servant had securely attached the horses, the two young men left with the dogs. After a while walking in silence, Theon asked :

« Don’t you mind offending the Grand Duke ? »  
« It’s no time for small talks, » Robb replied in a whisper. « You’ll scare the game. »  
« Oh so you really want to hunt ? » Theon resumed, talking without bothering lowering his voice. « I thought it was just a diversion to avoid the Baratheons and have some fun with me in the wood. »  
« Will you shut up, you chatterbox ? » Robb answered back, still whispering, and slightly irritated.  
« Of course, Sire, » Theon said cheekily, « I’ll do as you command, I won’t say any more words, I’ll be quiet as a grave, tight as a clam, I – »

Robb stopped walking abruptly and turned to Theon. He looked at his manservant from head to toe and declared :

« I’m not sure if I find you quite amusing or deeply annoying right now. »  
« You probably think I’m very funny, » Theon answered with a very exaggerated serious expression. « See ? You’re smiling ! » 

Robb, who was indeed smiling, burst into a laugh. Then he patted Theon on the shoulder and said :

« Thank you for this entertainement, but let’s go back to serious matter now. »  
« Oh, are we picking mushrooms ? » Theon let out merrily in a childish voice.  
« If we don’t catch anything because of your noisy babblings I swear to God I’ll eat you for dinner. » 

Theon answered this by a clear, loud laughter. But after that none of them talked again. The two boys completely dive themselves into the hunt. They loved those moments alone together. Robb really enjoyed hunting, he was a born hunter. As for Theon, he wasn’t as keen of hunting as Robb, but he could turn everything into something enjoyable, especially if Robb was with him. And after an hour of complete dedication to the art of hunting, they finally caught something.

« A rabbit ? » Robb exclaimed, disappointed.  
« It’s better than nothing, right ? » 

Robb laughed. 

« How can you be always so optimistic ? »  
« It’s a natural talent. » the servant answered with a smile. 

Theon had not always been that optimistic though. But appearing as such has quickly been his way to cope with everything that went wrong with his life – and God knows how often things has went wrong. When he first arrived here, in Winterfell, the small boy he was had found it very hard to keep this optimistic composure for a while. But then he had met Robb, and things did not appeared that dark anymore. Only slightly grey. 

« Let’s go. » Robb ordered. « I can’t possibly go home with only a rabbit, not with Joffrey Baratheon and his mother waiting for me in my living-room. »  
« Sure, you at least need a second one. No unnecessary jealousy ! »  
« I think you’re slightly overstepping your right as a servant right now. » 

That last sentence wasn’t said harshly though, and Robb gave his valet a wink. 

A few hours and some more rabbits later, they arrived to a river. Robb decided it was a good place to have a rest before going back. The hounds happily jump in the clear water as the two men settled themselves near the river. Robb laid down on the ground and crossed his arms behind his head. Theon had attached all their catch together and hung the rabbits to the branch of a tree before sitting down and leaning his back against a tree. 

« Aaah ! We are so good here ! Aren’t we, Theon ? »  
« Yes, my lord, we are ! » 

Robb turned his face to his servant and smiled. 

« What are you doing ? » he asked.  
« Taking off my shoes in order to enjoy the fresh water. » Theon answered. 

And in a heart-beat Theon was standing in the river with his pants rolled up to his knees. It was nothing more than a stream, so he could only walk and jump from a rock to another in the water. But should it be a bigger pond, the servant would already be swimming in it, Robb knew it. Theon couldn’t help it. He had water and salt in his veins, he was a child of the sea. There was no sea here, no waves, only streams and small rivers, some of them only big enough to allow someone to splash about a little. 

Robb watched as his friend enjoyed himself in the running water, the dogs jumping and barking gleefully around him. Theon was laughing and playing with them. He was always smiling, Robb thought. How could he be smiling so much ? Robb started to think of all the time they spent together during the past years – how many years exactly ? Was it ten, almost ten years already ? – and he tought that he had always known Theon with a smile on his face. 

Ten years since Robb’s father had brought home this little boy who smelt like salt and fish. Balon Greyjoy, Theon’s father, was a priveteer to the crown, working under Ned Stark orders against adversary fleets. But Balon was also a gambler, and not a very good one. He lost all his money and even money he didn’t have. Ned had always managed to keep control on him but after the death of Balon’s two eldest sons, the priveteer simply became out of control and his misbehaviour started to threaten the economy of the kingdom too much. So one day the King sent someone to make Balon an offer : in exchange of the erasure of all his debts, he should renonce to his fleet and title as well as sent his last son to be a servant in the royal household. The boy’s salary would serve in repaying all of Balon’s debts as well as being a guarantee for Balon to behave if he wanted to see his only son and heir back again. Not that Theon would have to inherite much since Balon had ruined the family, but if Balon should stop his wrongdoings Theon could hope having his family’s priviledges and properties given back to him one day. But for what Robb knew Balon was still wasting the little money he made in alcohol and whores and little gambling, dwelling with self-pitty and bitterness against the crown. 

A loud splash followed by a painful moaned and a burst of laugh drew the young King from his thoughts. For what he could deduce of what was happening before his eyes, one of the hound had made Theon fall and the young man was now lying on his back in the running water, laughing. Robb smiled. One of the dog had jumped on Theon and was now licking his face joyfully while the other was jumping all around them. And Theon was laughing – always laughing – as if he were the happiest person in the whole word. Was he really happy, though ? 

Theon never really talked about his family and life before coming to Winterfell, only hinting some ridiculous and common anecdotes. It has always been a delicate topic between the two of them. They both were children when it happened, and they have been good friends almost since the beginning, but Robb has always felt uncomfortable knowing his childhood best friend was actually kept here against his will because of his father’s crimes, and that all this was made in the name of his own father. And now that his father was dead and that he was King this feeling has grown to guilt. Guilt, because now that he was King, he was the one perpetuating what is father had started. He was the one keeping Theon here, and as the King there would probably be something he could do to change his friend’s situation, but he knew deep down that he actually didn’t want things to change. 

He looked to Theon walking towards him with water driping from his clothes and his everlasting smile on his face. The servant laid down next to the King, oblivious of the dirt becoming mud underneath him and sticking to his wet clothes. He looked at his master with a smile and was surprised by Robb’s stern face. 

« What is that serious face about ? » he asked. « Frowning like that is no good, you’ll get winkles way too early. » 

Robb smiled at the joke but only mecanicly, as to be polite. There was something sad in the way the corners of his mouth has turned up and his eyes were lost in the sky above. 

« What’s up ? » Theon asked more seriously.  
« Theon, » Robb said after a brief silence, « do you miss your home ? » 

Theon was taken aback by it and for a while his smile disappeared. He stayed quiet for a while, and Robb was giving him some anxious glances, not daring to look straight at him. When he talked again his smile was back :

« Are you asking me if I miss the dirty street of Lordsport and the strong smell of fish everywhere ? Because I don’t think I do. » 

Robb, who was unable not to smile everytime Theon was jesting like that, felt his lips turning up again into that same sad, polite smile as before. He said, looking at the clouds above the trees :

« No, I’m asking you if you miss your family, your home, your – the life you had before coming here. »  
« Well, » Theon started, finding it hard to sound detached, « I guess I do a little, yes. » 

Robb swallowed. Without looking at Theon he asked softly :

« What do you miss ? » 

Theon didn’t answer immediately. He wasn’t smiling anymore, but Robb couldn’t see it since he stubbornly kept his eyes on the branches of the trees and the sky above. Theon seemed to consider the question seriously but not seriously enough to let the conversation affect him. He didn’t want it to become one of those important conversations. 

« I guess I miss my mother and my sister. » he finally said, seemingly indefferent. « They – they were kind to me. »  
« Don’t you want to see them again ? » 

The question felt like a punch in Theon’s stomack and he found it harder to keep his smiling, detached persona. Of course he wanted to them again. There was not a single day without him thinking of them. They both were the sweetest memories he had from home. He remembered how his mother was so sweet and strong at the same time, how she was always loving but firm. And he remembered his games with Asha, how she would always win but then comfort him because he was sad of having lost again. How his sister looked more and more like his mother with the passing years. But all of it was so long ago now, he wasn’t even sure there were all actual memories or more of an adorned reality in his foolish, childish mind. But he wanted to believe it was really like that with his mother and sister, always, because he needed it to counterpart his memories of his father coming home drunk late at night, of his brothers being mean to him before they’ve gotten swallowed up by the ocean, causing his mother’s desperation, a distress he never manage to took away from her. He had heard his father blame the Starks for their misfortunes, and he had heard his mother blame it on his father. He had seen Asha smiling less and less, his mother withering like an abandonned flower, and his father drowning himself in ale because he wasn’t brave enough to drown himself in the sea. But of all this he did not want to think about, so he only kept in mind the memories of his games with Asha and of his mother’s love – even if they might not be all completely true. 

« You know that’s impossible, Sire. » Theon finally said in a conversional tone. « I’m to stay with you always, unless – »  
« Aren’t you angry ? » Robb asked quite passionately. « You’re paying for your father’s faults ! »  
« That’s what you people do with our lot, » Theon replied, still trying to sound detached, as close as possible of his usual merry tone, « and we don’t have our say. You command and we obey, what we want has nothing to do with it. » 

The servant’s remark was only answered by a deep, cold silence. Aware that he might have been too far, Theon turned towards the King in slight aprehension. Robb face was stern, unreadable. Theon swallowed, now sure of having upset his master, and muttered :

« I apologise, Sire. I shouldn’t have talked like that, I – »  
« You clearly shouldn’t have. » Robb cut him short, his voice as cold as ice. 

Robb rose to a stand and whistled to call the hounds. 

« Grey Wind! Shaggydog! Heel! » he called. « Time to go, » he added without looking at Theon. « We’re going to be late. » 

And he left with the dogs running after him. Theon stayed put for a while, confused, wondering what he had said to make the King so angry. Then he caught his boots, put them on quickly and took the rabbits before running after his master. When they arrived to the horses, Robb climbed on his without paying any attention to him. But the servant caught the reins of his master’s horse and said pleadingly :

« Forgive me, Sire, please. I didn’t mean to upset you, I – you know how I am, I get carried away easily, but I didn’t mean – »  
« We’ll talk about it later, » Robb said. « Get on your horse. » 

The King sounded more weary than angry, but that wasn’t to reassure Theon. They didn’t talk during their way back, but Theon noticed how sad the King was. What was it ? What did he say to make him feel that way ? No matter what it was, he wish he could take it away right now. 

When they past the gates of Winterfell a stabble boy ran to welcome them. They dismounted, and for the first time since they left the river, Robb turned his eyes to Theon. 

« Take the horse to the stabbles and go get change, before mother sees you like this. » 

Theon nodded and looked at his clothes as if realising only now how in a poor state they were. Then he took the reins of the horses and went to go to the stabbles with the stabble boy. But Robb called his name. The servant stopped and turned to his master. Robb sighed. He looked embarrassed when he said :

« I’m not mad at you, Theon. I’m mad at myself. » 

~ ~ ~ 

Lunching with the Baratheons was quite an ordeal for Robb. The Grand Duke Joffrey was sitting at his left while his own mother was at his right. Robb’s sister, Sansa, was sitting next to Joffrey. When Ned and Robert were alive they did not hide their wish to unite their families with the closest bond possible, and Robb suspected his mother to try to make her late husband’s wish come true through her eldest daughter. Robb seriously disliked the idea of seeing Joffrey becoming his brother-in-law, but Sansa didn’t seem to share his view on this. After all, as a Princess, what better match than the young Grand Duke ? A foreign prince perhaps, but that was more unlikely. Cersei was seated directly in front of the King, with her two other children on each side, and for Robb’s other brothers and sister, they occupied the remaining seats. 

The only things that prevented Robb from being bored to death was his little sister’s mischievous behaviour – Arya had already tried twice to steal directly from Bran’s plate, not because she was hungry but only to prank him – and Theon. The manservant has changed into his livery to attend the service with the other servants, and having Theon near him really recomforted Robb. Their argument of earlier seemed forgotten, and they have found a common ground to reconcile : everytime Joffrey said something the two young men glanced at each other and laughed surrepticiously. Once, Robb found it hard not to laugh aloud, but he managed to disguise it as a cough. 

They weren’t descreet enough not to catch Catelyn’s attention though, and she felt deeply upset. After a hesitation that lasted only a few minutes, she finally said :

« Greyjoy ! » 

At the silent that fell she realised she probably has been too dry. She resumed in a calmer tone :

« You may leave now. »  
« What ? Why ? » Robb exclaimed. 

Catelyn softly put her hand on her son’s arm and descreetly squeezed his wrist. 

« We have enough with the footmen, and Greyjoy probably have other works to do elsewhere. » 

Robb glanced at his mother and yielded, giving Theon a nod to tell him to obey. Theon bowed his head and left without a word. Robb looked at him going out the room with a feeling of deep frustration. When he refocused on the conversion, his eyes met Cersei’s and it seemed to him that the corners of her mouth were slightly turned up into a satisfied smile. 

~ ~ ~

Theon went out of his room, where he had gone to get change again into normal clothes, absentmindly thinking of the chores he had to do. First, there was Robb’s clothes and his own from this morning hunt to wash. Then, he would have to clean Robb’s room. All in all, not much. He headed to Robb’s chambers in a stroll when he heard a soft voice calling his name. He turned and smiled when he saw Jeyne walking towards him. Jeyne was Sansa’s maid. Her father has been Ned’s manservant and the tradition would have wanted him to become Robb’s manservant, but since Robb already had Theon, he had been kept in the household as a second butler. Quite a promotion, actually. Theon has known Jeyne since childhood. She has been the sweetest child, and she was now quite a fair young woman. 

« What are you up to ? » Jeyne asked, the corner of her mouth turned up in a sweet smile.  
« Attending to my duties of course, » Theon replied with that cheeky smile of his.  
« Gave me the benefit of the doubt. »

Theon smiled even more and came closer, quite coaxing. 

« Why would you doubt such an innocent soul as mine ? » he asked playfully.  
« You know those charming games don’t work with me, Greyjoy. » 

Theon laughed. She was already going away when he asked :

« And what are _you_ up to ? »

She spun around and said, walking backward :

« Going to pick some flowers for my lady’s chambers. »  
« Let me go with you, » Theon said, going after her, « the wood aren’t safe for a young woman. »  
« Oh, but will I be safe with _you_ ? » she teased. 

Theon laughed again and didn’t bother to answer. He glanced at her. If he was being honest, he has thought of bedding her more than once. After all, she was quite a beauty – not as much as her mistress, but still. But something has always preventing him from even trying. Was it the fear of the girl’s father ? Fathers has never been quite a bother to him. The fear of Sansa’s, and so Catelyn’s, furry ? Again, he never really bothered with the concequences of his actions – not before it’s too late to even think of bothering. No, it was something in Jeyne’s behaviour itself that kept him tamed – which was quite unlike him. Everything in Jeyne’s way of acting with him was shouting « don’t even try, Theon » and has always kept him well-behaved. He liked to think it was his own choice only to do so, in respect of the childhood friends they have been. 

So Theon walked with her to the edge of the wood and simply helped her making a bunch of wildflowers for Sansa’s room. As they walked back into Winterfell an hour later, Jeyne said :

« Well, thank you for you company. I’m fine now, I don’t think I need your protection in here. » 

She smiled at him and she left quickly without looking back. 

~ ~ ~ 

Lunch was over and they were all heading to the salon when Robb said :

« Mother, one word please ? » 

Catelyn looked at him with surprise and slight disapproval but stayed all the same, leaving Sansa to take care of the Baratheons in the meantime. Robb waited for everyone to leave the room and then asked :

« What was that with Theon, Mother ? Why sending him away ? »

Catelyn’s eyebrows raised in surprised. She stared at her son in silence for a while. 

« You know why, » she finally said.  
« That was humiliating and unnecessary. »  
« He was disturbing you from your duty, » she said dryly. « And we didn’t need him anyway, I don’t understand why you insisted for him to serve us with the other servants. »  
« Because – » Robb started but reconsidered it. He sighed. « Why are you always acting like you want to take all the person I like away from me ? »  
« What is that about now ? » Catelyn said wearily.  
« You know perfectly what I mean ! » Robb exclaimed, losing his temper. 

Catelyn looked at him coldly. Then she turned her eyes away and sighed, suddenly looking very tired. She finally declared in a low voice, without looking at her son directly :

« Jon couldn’t stay here anymore, don’t pretend you didn’t know it, Robb. It has been decided long ago that he would join the army when he comes of age. He is lucky enough to have been raised here with you instead of some monastery to become an anonimous clergyman among others. » 

Robb gritted his teeth. He didn’t understand why he was feeling so much anger now, why all this was coming to his mind again just now. He muttered, trying to overcome his temper :

« You still could have talked to me about it, I could have – »  
« I won’t have this conversation again, » Catelyn cut him short. 

She went to leave the room but Robb said dryly :

« And what about Sansa ? You didn’t even ask me if I agreed with it ! »  
« That too was decided long ago, when your father and Robert were still alive. And you might not have noticed it but your sister seems quite happy with it ! »  
« She’s happy only because she doesn’t understand what marriage truly means and what kind of person the Grand Duke is ! » Robb exclaimed angrily.  
« Enough ! » Catelyn ordered, turning an angry face to her son. « Our guests are waiting. I’ll ask you to stop behaving like a spoiled child and start acting like the King you are. » 

Robb wanted to answer that he would probably do so when she starts treating him like such, but his mother had already left the room, leaving him swallow back his bitterness and bad temper.

~ ~ ~ 

Theon has finished with his chores now, but Robb was still kept busy with the Grand Duke and the other Baratheons, and the manservant was getting bored. Wandering about, he realised he was heading to the armoury. As children, Robb and him had sneacked out in here more than once, generally accompanied by Ned’s bastard son. It has been there favourite playground for years. More than once they had been caught red-handed by the master of arms, furious. That was the funniest times. 

Theon was happy to find the armoury empty. He came in and walked to where all the rifles were kept. He hesitated for a while between a musketoon or a flintlock. He wasn’t supposed to be here, even less was he allowed to use any of the weapons. But he couldn’t care less, so he picked one of the flintlocks and he position himself in front of the target.

He was there for quite a long time when he became aware of a presence behind him. He lowered the rifle and got himself ready for some cocky and spirited explanations of his presence here for whoever was standing behind him, but stopped himself when realising it was only Robb’s youngest sister, Arya. 

« What are you doing here, little lady ? » he asked.  
« Would you teach me ? » she asked, ignoring the question. 

Theon smiled.

« I think your mother would disaprove. »  
« She doesn’t need to know, » Arya said stubbronly. « Would you ? » she repeated as Theon wasn’t saying anything. 

Theon considered it for a while. He would be in big trouble if the Queen learned about it. The idea only made him smile even more. 

« Alright, » he said. « Come here. » 

Arya answered with the happiest smile. She happilly ran to join him. He first taught her the right positioning, then he put the gun in her hands, helping her to hold it.. Her first tries weren’t very good, but after a few minutes she caught the target. 

« You’re good at it, » Theon exclaimed.  
« I imagined it was the Grand Duke’s face, » she answered with a determined smile.

Theon burst into a laugh.

« He’s an idiot, » she added, as to justify herself.  
« That’s not what your sister seems to think. »  
« Sansa’s an idiot too if she really likes him. » 

Theon laughed again. The child’s boldness was always to amuse him. 

« Come on, » he said, « try another shot and go, before someone notices you’re missing. » 

She aimed, highly concentrated. She shot. She smirked as she caught the target again. Then she gave back the rifle to Theon with a smile and turned to leave.

« Arya ? » the servant called. « This is our little secret, right ? »  
« Sure. » Arya replied before going away.

Theon smiled and got himself ready to shot again. 

~ ~ ~ 

When Robb came in his room, Theon had just filled the tub with boiling water. He hasn’t expected his master to arrive so early. 

« I prented a headache and managed to escape, » Robb explained. He noticed the tub and added « A bath, brilliant ! »  
« I’m afraid the water is too hot, my lord. Shall I fetch some fresh water ? »  
« No, I’ll wait, » Robb answered, collapsing on his bed with a sigh of exhaustion. « They’re like vampires, sucking the life out of me ! » he complained. 

Theon laughed, not doubting Robb was specifically talking about Joffrey and his mother. Robb looked at him and smiled. 

« Oh, you know what Cersei told me ? ‘I’ve heard you’re a talented hunter. You spent a lot of time hunting, don’t you ?’ which was her way to tell me our gateaway this morning offended her. »  
« What did you answer ? »  
« I smiled and said : ‘I do, yes. Maybe the Grand Duke and I could go hunting tomorrow morning ?’ I did it because I know Joffrey hates it. »  
« Clever, » Theon commented with a smile, « and quite cavalier. »  
« She earned it, » Robb replied. « She cunningly declined, anyway. »  
« What did she say ? »  
« ‘Your Highness know that my son doesn’t hunt since his father’s unfortunate incident’ as if she cared. Everyone knows she hated Robert. Anyway, I’m exhausted ! I told you : they’re vampires ! »  
« Well, you’ll have to suffer them another entire day, » Theon said mockingly.  
« And so will you. »

Robb laughed at Theon’s expression of lack of understanding. Robb explained :

« We’re all going on a picnic tomorrow. Mother’s idea. »  
« Great, » Theon sighed.  
« Talking about Mother, I’m sorry she sent you away like that at lunch. »  
« I guess that was well deserved. » 

Robb smiled. Theon put a hand in the water inside the tub to try the heat. Robb resumed :

« She can be so annoying sometimes, still treating me like a child. »  
« That’s probably because you are so childish and bratty, » Theon said cheekily.  
« I beg your pardon ? » Robb asked, amazed and amused.  
« Hmmm ? »  
« What did you just said ? »  
« That you were childish and bratty. » Theon repeated, walking to the wardrobe to take Robb’s night clothes. 

Theon, fumbling into the wardrobe, was turning his back to Robb so he couldn’t see the King taking one of the pillows on his bed and throwing it at him. Robb laughed as he caught the manservant on his back, making him startle in surprise. Theon spun around and casted the King an amused look. Robb gave him his amused ‘serves you right’ look. Theon smiled. He looked at the pillow at his feet then back at his master with a cheeky, mischievous expression. 

« You wouldn’t – » Robb started, but Theon has already picked up the pillow. « Don’t you dare ! » Robb exclaimed. 

Too late : the pillow caught him straight in the face. 

« You little – » Robb said as Theon was laughing. « It seems you need to be taught to respect your King ! » 

Robb started throwing one pillow after another on Theon who was trying to avoid them, laughing more and more. When there were no pillows left, Robb grasped the bolster and rushed towards Theon who immediately ran away. Robb chased Theon like that for a while, both laughing so hard they could hardly catch their breath, until they both collapsed on the bed, breathless. 

« What did I say ? » Theon sputtered. « Childish and bratty ! »

Robb immediately set forth on Theon, climbing on his lap and taking both his wrists in his hands to immobilise him. 

« It seems you’re at my mercy now, » Robb said triumphantly.  
« I surrender to your good will, my lord. » Theon answered, his cheeky smile stuck on his face.  
« Your punishment shall be ruthless and very painful. »  
« What will you do ? Tickle me to death ? »  
« Don’t tempt me. »  
« As I said, I surrender to your good will, my lord. » 

Robb couldn’t help but laugh. Theon was looking at him with a wide smile. Robb let go of his wrists but none of them moved. They stared at each other. Robb’s face was beaming with affection and tenderness. As for Theon, a warm feeling of belonging was filling his heart. Their little argument of the morning was long forgotten. 

« Come on, » Robb said softly while getting up, « it’s late, I’m starting to feel tired. » 

Theon helped Robb undress in silence. Then Robb went to the tub and Theon assisted him. When Robb was finally in bed Theon asked, standing with his arms crossed behind his back :

« Anything else, Sire ? »  
« No. Thank you, Theon. »

Theon bowed and went to the door.

« Theon ? » Robb called.  
« Yes, Sire ? »  
« Thank you, for brightening up my day. »

Theon smiled.

« The pleasure is mine, Robb. » he said softly.


	2. Day 2

When Theon came in Robb’s room it was all dark and the King was sound asleep. Theon smiled and put the tray he was holding on the table before going to the bed. He put his hand on Robb’s shoulder and said :

« Sire ? »

No reaction. Theon softly shook his master, calling :

« Sire ? Robb ? » 

A moan came from under the covers and the King moved slightly. The servant smiled and went to the window to open the curtains. Another moan came from the bed and Theon heard Robb mumbling something about the light. 

« It’s time to get up, Sire, » the servant said merrily.  
« I don’t want to, » answered Robb’s sleepy voice. 

But contrarily to what he said he wanted, the King sat up on his bed and stretched himself. 

« I wish I were sick, so I’ll have a good reason to stay in bed all day. »  
« I wish not, » Theon replied, « you’re unbearable when you’re sick. » 

Robb smiled a sleepy smile.

« I’m way too sleepy for your jokes, » he said.

Then he got up, stretching himself again, and he walked to the table. In the meantime, Theon went to the wardrobe in order to prepare Robb’s clothes. He heard the King moaning again.

« What is it ? »  
« I just remembered the Grand Duke, » Robb answered, staring at his breakfast as if it was its falt.  
« Ah, » Theon said.  
« I wish I had a good reason to avoid him until this damned picnic. »  
« Do you want to go hunting again ? » Theon asked, jesting.  
« Ah, I wish I could. » 

Robb took his glass and drunk it all. 

« Anyway, I’ll try to enjoy this time alone without talking about his annoying presence. » 

~ ~ ~ 

Theon left the room a moment later. He was going to the kitchen with the empty tray when he found himself face to face with Joffrey Baratheon. 

« Ah, I was looking for you, » the Grand Duke said, « Greyjoy, is it ? »  
« Yes, your Grace, » Theon answered.

But Joffrey wasn’t paying any attention and was already saying :

« I need to talk to the King, privately. When will he be available ? » 

The servant looked at the young man for a while. He was slightly older than Robb, though he looked far less manly, Theon thought. He was tall, thin, with blond hair and delicate features that made him look like a girl. And he had the same cruel eyes as his mother. _He looks nothing like a Baratheon_ , Theon thought, _he’s all Lannister_. 

« Well, » Joffrey said impatiently, « have you lost your tongue ? »  
« I beg your pardon, your Grace, » Theon answered with a fake smile, « I am afraid the King is very busy this morning. » 

The Grand Duke looked surprised. 

« Oh, well. It doesn’t matter. » 

And he left, badly hiding his disappointement and irritation. Theon smiled, satisfied. 

~ ~ ~ 

Hours later, Theon was helping in the kitchen, helping to prepare the food for the picnic. Well, maybe not really helping, but more like watching the kitchen maids while sitting at the table and joking around. The maids were laughing, the cook was complaining, and Jeyne, from the otherside of the table, was glancing at Theon with the sweet, amused smile of someone who knows someone else’s flaws but like them anyway. The silence fell suddenly in the kitchen. 

« Sire, » the cook said, bowing. 

The kitchen maids were looking at their feet in silence. 

« Theon, a word, » Robb said quite sternly. 

Theon frowned and followed him outside the kitchen. 

« What is it ? » Theon asked.  
« Why did you say to the Grand Duke that I was too busy to receive him ? » Robb lashed out. 

The King’s anger took Theon aback. 

« Oh, er – I – I don’t know, I – I thought you would appreciate some time on your own. »  
« Oh, did you ? » Robb asked, still very dry.

Theon lowered his gaze in front of Robb’s angry eyes. The servant couldn’t help thinking the King really looked like his late father right now. 

« After what you said this morning – » Theon started.  
« And what did I say ? »  
« That you wish you had a reason to avoid him – »

Robb sighed and rolled his eyes. 

« Listen, » the King resumed, « I’ve just met him, and when he asked what was keeping me busy I didn’t understand what he meant, and I told him I wasn’t busy at all, so he told me about your encounter this morning. What do you think he’ll think now ? »  
« I – I don’t – » Theon mumbled.  
« It looks like I’m trying to avoid him, and it made look like an idiot ! » Robb lashed out angrily.  
« I didn’t mean – I didn’t think – »  
« That’s right, you didn’t think ! You barely never do ! » 

Theon swallowed hard. He hated it when Robb was mad at him, and he felt like a fool. 

« I am the King, Theon, you can’t take decision like that on my behalf, not without telling me first ! »  
« I did it for you, I thought – »  
« You are a servant, » Robb cut him short, « you need to remember it. Don’t forget your place ! » 

Theon took it on the chin, greeting his teeth. 

« Yes, Sire, » he said staring at the ground, « I’m sorry. »  
« Go fetch my horse, » Robb ordered, going away, « we’re leaving soon. »

~ ~ ~ 

They finally arrived to the little cleary they were heading to for the picnic. The weather was very mild for an autumn day. Theon was riding behind with the other servants, unusually quiet. Robb hasn’t spoken to him since he lashed out at him and Theon was feeling quite moody. He desmonted and went with the servants to settle the tents and chairs for the picnic. Jeyne was glancing at him with concern but he didn’t notice. He was too busy glancing at Robb, trying to scan his behaviour in order to know if he was still angry. But Robb was talking with the Grand Duke with a dull face – Robb-the-King’s face, as Bran called it – without paying any attention to his manservant, which made Theon even more moody. 

« Look at the Grand Duchess, she hates all this. »  
« Jeyne ! » Theon exclaimed, « You scared me. »

Jeyne laughed lightly and said :

« Come on, Theon, give me a smile. » 

But instead Theon pulled a face meaning he was annoyed. 

« What’s wrong ? » the maid asked.

Theon sighed.

« I screwed up this morning and now the King is mad at me. »  
« Oh, I see. Don’t worry too much, then. The King is never mad at you for too long. He likes you way too much for it. » 

Theon slightly smiled at that.

« Ah, there ! A smile, » Jeyne exclaimed. « That’s better. »

Theon smiled even more, amused and touched by the girl’s kindness. She smiled sweetly too. She said :

« Let’s go back to work now. » 

A few minutes later everything was ready and the royal family as well as the Baratheon took place under the tent and the servants started the service. When Theon poured Robb some wine the King turned his face to him and said, smiling :

« Thank you. » 

Theon immediately felt deeply relieved and smiled back. Robb didn’t seem angry anymore. His eyes met Jeyne’s and the maid smiled at him. 

When the nobles finished their lunch the servants could start theirs. The children went to play and Sansa and Joffrey isolated themselves a bit, leaving Catelyn, Cersei and Robb alone under the tent. Theon wondered if the private talk the Grand Duke wanted to have with the King was about the princess and him. It was none of his business and he did not care anyway, so he grabbed something to eat and he went to sit alone in the sun. 

He had just finished eating when he noticed Arya sneacking to Sansa and Joffrey. What was she up to ? Theon glanced in the direction of the King, but he was talking with the Grand Duchess and the Queen, so the servant decided to act as if he hadn’t noticed anything, though keeping an eye on the wild little princess. Arya got as close as possible of the young couple without risking to be seen. Then she suddenly got up and threw what seemed to be some mud, aiming her sister. She got Sansa directly in the face. The red-headed princess shrieked in distress. The scream caught everyone’s attention. 

« Mother ! » Sansa called, « look at what she’s done ! »

Arya, laughing uncontrollably, ran away, disappearing in the bushes nearby. Joffrey stood up to run after her but he tripped and fell on the ground. Theon burst into a laugh.

« What are you laughing at ? » Cersei lashed out.  
« Nothing, your Grace. » 

Theon looked at Robb to seek some support, but the King was too busy trying to reconfort Sansa to pay him any attention. 

« She always spoils everything ! » Sansa complained, crying, « I hate her ! »  
« Don’t say that, » Catelyn said softly, while cleaning her face.  
« But I do ! » Sansa exclaimed.  
« Where is Arya ? » Robb asked, looking all around.

She was nowhere to be seen. 

« I’ll go to find her, » Joffrey said.  
« I’ll go with you, » Robb added. 

And they both left in the direction Arya had run away. Jeyne was now taking care of Sansa, who was still sobbing, while Catelyn was apologising to Cersei for all this. 

A moment later, Joffrey and Robb came back with Arya. Catelyn severely reprimanded her, and it was then decided it was time to go back. 

~ ~ ~ 

When they arrived in Winterfell, Arya was immediately sent to her room. Sansa had stopped crying but she was still very upset. She asked if she might be excused and left with Jeyne. Actually, the only one who did not seem to be aware of the tension was Rickon, the King’s youngest brother, who genuinely asked if he could go back to play. Catelyn approved and the little boy left with Tommen, the Grand Duke’s little brother. Myrcella would not leave her mother since the incident and Bran, as usual, was quiet and slightly moody. 

Theon was carrying back all the equipment needed for the picnic with the other servants. He had noticed that the Grand Duke and his mother were talking to one another on the way back while looking at him, but he did not care. He was carrying a heavy box full of crockery when he passed next to Joffrey’s servant. They has barely never talked and Theon couldn’t even remember his name, that’s why he did not pay any attention to him. But just when the boy passed near him, Theon felt something hit his anckle badly. Surprised, Theon lost his balance and fell to the ground, the box falling from his arms. A loud laugh came from behind him. 

« Look where you’re going, lad ! » The Grand Duke exclaimed. 

« Greyjoy, » the Queen said with irritation and dismay, as if not very surprised.  
« Some days aren’t meant to go well, » Cersei commented.

Theon felt crushed by shame and anger. He knew Joffrey’s servant had tripped him but he couldn’t say it, could he ? Though, his mood got way better when the King himself came to help him get up and asked :

« Are you alright ? » 

Theon smiled, a warm feeling filling his chest.

« Yes, Sire. »  
« Good. » 

Robb smiled to him and went back to his mother. 

« Clear up this mess, » Catelyn ordered.

~ ~ ~ 

Theon came in the kitchen like a storm, put the box on the table and rushed on Joffrey’s servant. He took the boy by his collar and pushed him against the wall. 

« Why did you trip me ? » he lashed out.  
« I’m sorry, » the boy answered, visibly scared, « my master told me to, I couldn’t disobey, you don’t know him ! Please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry – » 

Theon looked at the boy as if he was about to punch him. But there was so much fear in the boy’s eyes that Theon felt suddenly more pity than anger towards the servant, and he let go of him. 

« Well, thank you for making me look like a fool, » he said dryly.  
« I’m sorry, » the boy repeated.  
« Being sorry won’t help, it’s done, » Theon said, his tone still harsh, before leaving the kitchen. 

~ ~ ~

« Ah ! Finally the day’s over ! » Robb said, diving himself into the hot water of the tub and sighing with pleasure. 

Theon smiled, looking at him while sorting the clothes Robb had wear. 

« It was the two longest days of my entire life ! »  
« You say that almost everyday, » Theon commented.  
« Except this time it’s true. » 

Theon laughed. He knew Robb needed to complain to him when the night would come because he had so much to bear on his young shoulders. He also knew how Robb hated all those ceremonial things with the nobles, especially those he didn’t like because he had to fake politeness and good attitude and it made him feel like he was being dishonest, and Robb loathed dishonesty. 

« Would you mind fetching me the washcloth please ? » 

Theon complied. Then he suspended a towel near the fire to keep it warm before going to fetch the King’s night clothes to put them near the fireplace too. 

« Mother made Sansa reconcile with Arya at diner. They are both so stubborn that it took at least ten minutes to Arya to properly apologise, and it took about the same time to Sansa to accept her apologies. They can be so impossible sometimes ! »  
« That’s a family trait, you know, » Theon said with an amused laugh.  
« Don’t say that in front of Mother, » Robb laughed.  
« I wouldn’t dare ! »

They both laughed even more.

« Theon, what do I have to do tomorrow ? »  
« Tomorrow ? Let’s see, » Theon said, thinking, « you first have a private meeting with the Minister of Finance – »  
« He’ll lecture me again and try to make me increase the taxes. »  
« – before the ministers council. »  
« You must be kidding, » Robb exclaimed, nearly jumping from his tub. « It’s tomorrow already ? »  
« I’m afraid so, Sire. » 

Robb sighed deeply, collapsing slowly inside the tub. 

« Being king can be such an ordeal, » he said, « sometimes I wish I were you. »

 _Oh no, you don’t_ , thought Theon sadly, _no one would._

« You have no idea what it’s like to serve people like you all day long, » the servant joked.  
« And you have no idea what it’s like to stand your insolence all day long. » 

They both laughed. _He has no idea what it’s like to be me_ , Theon thought, watching Robb chill in the tub. And how could he ? He was borned and raised in this gorgeous castle by a loving family, never missing anything and knowing that one day he would be King. What had Theon in comparison ? A miserable childhood in a fish-stinking port, with a father being once a great sailor and captain but being only a broken man for such a long time now, always drunk and violent ; with big brothers whom he could barely remember the faces since he had been so young when they died ; with a loving mother and a caring sister he had been deprived of to be taken in a strange place with strange people when he was only a little boy. 

It was true he didn’t really remember his brothers to be nice to him, and when he thought of them he mainly remembered the fear and awe he felt towards them, but they were his brothers all the same and they were dead serving the crown – he had heard his father blaming the Starks for it often enough. His family probably wasn’t as perfect as Robb’s, but they were his family, weren’t they ? And he has been taken away from them, as some merchandise able to repay his father’s debt to the crown, and as a guarantee of Balon good behaviour. He was nothing and he had nothing. 

He remembered when he first arrived here, how people were looking at him as if he were some filthy rubbish from the gutter. Fortunately, there has been Robb. Good little Robb, always trying to be good, always being good, doing what is right. But except from Robb, who has truly accepted him in Winterfell ? Still now, he could feel the scorn, the hatred even sometimes, from the people here. _No, there’s Jeyne too_ , he thought. Jeyne was always kind to everyone. But except from them both… Even the girls he bedded despised him, he knew it. They were only servants like him, or some tavern wrenches, but they still felt as if they were better than him, only because they were born here, in the capital, and he wasn’t, and because their fathers hadn’t lost everything. But they should actually look up to him, because before losing everything, his father has been so much more than theirs, being closer to the King that they would ever be. Sometimes it made Theon feel so furious, so frustrated and ashamed that he wanted to become violent and brutal, and sometimes he did. He remembered how he had once started yelling at some girl, while she was still naked in his bed, because she had made fun of him, and how he had punched and kicked the wretched furniture of his room, hurting himself in the process, to avoid hitting her directly. She had looked at him doing so with a weird smile on her face and when he had finally stopped she had burst into an uncontrollable laughter, as if he was some fool doing his performance. 

That’s what he was. A fool. A jester. So he had started to smile, to laugh louder than them, to act like what they thought him to be, and in order to forget they were actually laughing at him, he made them laugh at his jokes. 

Theon didn’t blame Robb of course, he couldn’t, even if he has often felt he should have.

« Did you miss it ? » Robb asked.

Theon looked at him in wonder. Robb smiled at his bewilderement. 

« When we were children, » Robb added. 

Theon smiled, amused at his own misunderstading. For a brief moment he had thought Robb had somehow read his mind, that he was talking about Lordsport and his family again. It would have been twice in two days, a way much more huge frequency than in the past ten years. 

« Yes, I do. » Theon answered softly. 

Robb smiled nostalgically. He missed those times when he had ran free throughout all Winterfell, Theon and his half-brother Jon by his side. Robb slightly laughed at the memory of the two always bickering about everything. They probably never would have been friend if it wasn’t for him. And Arya, Bran, Rickon, even Sansa who were older, for how long hasn’t he had a real talk with them, when did they last play together ? _You are so boring now that you’re King_ , Bran had once told him. And Bran was right of course, for them he must be so, and even for himself, boring and stern, often moody or irritable, melancholic sometimes. But he had so much to deal with, and he still felt so young, still was so young. 

His father’s death had been so brutal, so unexpected. It had shaken him deeply, devasting him, and he missed him so much, every day a bit more. But he hadn’t even had the time to mourn him properly that he had already been crowned King and expected to act as such. But what was he supposed to do ? Of course he had been raised knowing he would be King, but in his young mind it has always been quite abstract, something that wasn’t supposed to happen before many many years, an eternity. He felt that he had been thrown from childhood to adulthood without any warning, without any instructions and most of all with the most complete brutality. Sometimes, at the heart of night, he felt he would never make it, he would never be as good a King as Ned has been, that he was hopeless and helpless – and in those anguish moments he wish more than anything to take a horse and fly away from here, to leave free as he has been as a child, and never come back again. But he couldn’t of course, and in the morning he had to get up and get under the skin of Robb the King again. 

Fortunately, there was Theon. His closest friend, the only one he got now that Jon was gone. Theon was the only person still capable of making him sincerely laugh, of making him feel the same way as before this damned crowned fell to him. He couldn’t imagine what life would be without Theon, without his stupid jokes and his impossible insolence and cocky attitude, most of all without his love and so necessary friendship and support. The servant was always so merry, always, always smiling, as if aware of a secret joke he was the only one to know about – Robb wish he could share this secret with him. 

« I think I’m fine, » Robb said, « and the water’s almost cold anyway. » 

Theon came close to the tub, holding a jug of hot water, and as Robb stood in the tub the servant slowly poured the water to rinse his body. Then he gave the towel to Robb who wrapped himself in it. Robb shivered a little, then rose his head and realised Theon was standing right in front of him, looking at him with a crooked grin. 

« What ? » Robb asked, some drop of water falling from his hair.  
« Nothing, » Theon answered. 

Robb shook is head, slightly laughing. He dried himself up, then Theon helped him dress for the night. Once more, they found themselves standing in front of one another, looking into each other’s eyes. Robb cleared his throat. 

« I’m glad to have you hear with me, » he said softly. 

Robb patted Theon shoulder. Theon looked down at Robb’s hand lingering on his upper arm. He smiled an unusually soft smile. 

« I’m glad too, » he whispered.


End file.
